Arylpyrrole compounds useful as insecticides, nematicides and acaricides and their preparation are described in copending patent application Ser. No. 07/208,841, filed on Jun. 23, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098. Also, diaryl-pyrrolecarbonitrile compounds useful as insecticides and acaricides and their preparation are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098.
The processes of the copending applications are useful for the preparation of the above arylpyrrole and diarylpyrrole compounds. However, not all of the processes of the above copending patent applications are suitable for use in large scale preparations of the compounds. Therefore, it is desirable to find new methods for the preparation of arylpyrrole and diarylpyrrole compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and efficient process for the preparation of insecticidal, nematicidal and acaricidal 4-substituted-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile compounds.